Henry
Henry is the secondary main antagonist of Klay World: All Gone and a klayman, voiced by Robert Benfer, who has been one of the series recurring characters dating back all the way to 2003. Appearance Henry is a generic-looking, blue klayman. However, in Klay World: All Gone, he had stitches on his face that distinguished him from other klaymen. He also wore a military helmet when he appeared in Knox's Klay World. Personality Henry is exceedingly violent and shows little concern for gun safety. He is often jumpy, yet also displayed a largely laid back personality in his earlier appearances. It was implied at first that he was accidentally killing his friends in Klay World: Henry's Shotgun. However, in Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 and All gone, he instead appeared to be blatantly killing his friends on purpose, meaning that he likely enjoys it. Henry's Shotgun (2003) Henry's Shotgun was one of Klay World's earliest episodes and the first episode where his character was introduced. In the video, he killed several generic klaymen accidentally with his shotgun in a manner similar, but not exactly the same as the newer remake. Knox's Klay World Main article: Knox's Klay World In Knox's Klay world, Henry is a secondary protagonist who first appeared in part three (out of six) when a generic Klayman said that he knows a guy named Henry who has a lot of guns. The group, desperate for reinforcements, recruited Henry to help them fight the alien invading The Table. Henry had a large arsinal of guns which he explained that he 'didn't even think were his.' For obvious reasons, the addition of guns only added to the violence within the group. Hulky, in particular, killed several klaymen with a small revolver. In an interview for KCN (assumed to be Klay City News), he explained that almost all of their weapons had been hidden away by The Newspaper Monster and he refused to tell them where they were. Another fight broke out within the group when he claimed that he should be the leader. The fight was fortunately broken up by The Newspaper Monster who explained that their in-fighting was going to lead to failure. After the group became unified, the alien appeared again and Henry attempted to kill it with machine gun fire. He unfortunately discovered that the bullets had no effect on the alien and was sliced in half. Although it was heavily implied that he was killed, his character was reintroduced into the series several years later due to the 2003 videos being in a different canon. Klay World: Henry's Shotgun Henry went to a group of his friends with a shotgun, which he never explained where he found. He later pointed the gun at one of his friends and asked him to dance for him. Although the friend complied, Henry shot his lower body off, killing him instantly. After he was asked to shoot an apple off his other friend Daniel's head. He missed and blew the right half of Daniel's body off. Undeterred, he continued to try to hit the apple, resulting in the brutal death of another friend. He attributed his failures to the guns "accuracy problems." Another friend called his name from behind and he immediately twisted around and shot the speaker's head off. It was of course yet another of his friends. At this point only one of his friends remained. Appearently unimpressed by the gun, Henry suggested that they go bowling. Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 Main article: Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves The Day 3 '' Later, Henry's friends convive him to give up the shotgun that was harming so many people. As a last minute congratulations gift one of his friends got him an MP5K. Shortly after Henry used it to kill two of his friends and the top of his own head off. Klay World: All Gone ''Main article: Klay World: All Gone Henry returned in Klay World: All Gone as the secondary antagonist, and appeared to have recovered from his injuries (though he said he could no longer see blue). When the table was plunged into chaos, he found a minigun stored by Dr. Bob in the salad, and uses it to kill many klaymen. Dr. Bob was almost killed as well and commented that the minigun was a bad idea. Dr. Bob then used a hidden rocket launcher to blow him off The Table and presumably kill him. However, Henry was later revealed to have miraculously survived much later in the film. He then used the rocket launcher to knock down the Table, killing almost every remaining klayman aside from Dr. Bob, Chip and Rick The Prick. He was killed when Rick stuck his arm into the barrel of the rocket launcher to save his friend, killing them both. Size Height: 5 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams Powers & abilities '' Durability: Henry is a powerful individual, capable of surviving a rocket launcher detonation and being flung off the table, he also survived his head being shot off. '' Superhuman Endurance: Henry fought the entirety of Klay World's Civilians and effortlessly fought them all day long, even having the energy after being burned, beaten and charred by a rocket to continue firing on the table, eventually knocking it over. Quotes Quotes "Yeah, you guys can take whatever you want because I don't even think this stuff is mine." "Uh, no... that's a gun." "This gun has accuracy problems!" "Hey guys, look at what I found! Look what it does!" "Too long, didn't listen!" "I see two, naughty klaymen trying to be sneaky!" "Rocket launcher, rocket launcher, rocket launcher, rocket launcher! Put a rocket in the launcher, and what do you get?" Trivia *'Henry's Shotgun' is a remake of an episode by the same name that was made in 2003. *He is remarkably durable compared to other klaymen, being able to survive being ripped in half, having the top of his head shot off, and being in a rocket launcher explosion that flew him off the table. *Aside from the Giant Klayman, he is the only, non-generic klayman in Klay World: All Gone who was not in Klay World: Off the Table *His Rocket Launcher song is a reference to the "Macaroni Macaroni" song from Klay World: Hotdog Job. Appearances *Henry's Shotgun (2003) *Knox's Klay World *Klay World: Henry's Shotgun *Klay World: Dr. Bob Saves the Day 3 *Klay World: All Gone *There is a character also named Henry who in the short Dr. Bob. It is not certain whether this character is the same.Category:Characters Category:Klaymen Category:Murderers Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Death by Explosion Category:Powerful Characters Category:Juggernauts Category:Villains Category:Traitors